Jason Scott (Hexagon)
This page pertains to Jason Scott in the Viacom era season: Power Rangers Hexagon Jason Lee Scott ' is a legendary Power Ranger who led what we know as the original team (production wise). He had been working with Rocky DeSantos on protecting relics of ranger history, leading to him becoming the red ranger in Wild Force, Super Megaforce, and in Hexagon (it is unknown why or how Rocky got the Red Ranger powers in Super Ninja Steel). History (Post-Wild Force) Dino Thunder->Super Megaforce Tommy always trusted Jason and showed him his ideas for a team called The Hexagon. However, this quickly became one of his secrets after encountering the Dino Gems. He met his wife Margaux, on a business trip to New Orleans. He was looking to find secrets and treasures for a secret Smithsdon project called the Lupin Collection. However, the expedition was called off and he settled with Margaux in New Orleans and had 2 kids, Darwin and Chelsea. He would briefly become the red ranger again in the Legendary Battle. Treasure Keeper He later obtained the Lupin Collection from the Smithsdon and added the Nickelodeon Time Capsule to it. His quest continued up into the Rockies to find a stone, however he lost Darwin and Margaux in the process. It was originally believed that they died. However, they had been saved by Alex Fierro. He remembered the designs of Tommy's Hexagon plans in dreams after that. He recruited Chelsea's friends, Jackson Grove and Turin Brooks, to become the Phantom Rangers. Phantom Rangers Chelsea, despite her respect for Jackson, she felt more rightful to be team leader, just like her father. He challenged her daughter to kill Tommy. She was uneasy about killing a fellow ranger and only wanted to make her father proud and did anyway. However, Billy had been with Tommy when he was killed, and got the plans before Chelsea got to his house. This lead to a war between his team of rangers, and Billy and Dana's team of Hexagon Rangers (Bristol Rogers, Louis Mitchell, and Genova Le). They had their fights, but Billy' death united them to destroy Alex Fierro and his Titanium Knight (Darwin). Due to these actions, plus a scheme of Lady Shadow and Unwritten, he was thrown in jail. He was broken out of jail 4 episodes later by Rocky/Snide and became captive with Margaux by Alex. They were soon rescued by their children. Alongside Jackson, Bristol, Rocky, and every red ranger over the past 30 years, Jason assumed his Red Ranger form once more to finally defeat The Neo-Shogun Army Corps. He did again for the last time with the Thunderman's and Galaxy Squad Rangers to eliminate Dark Mayhem, Destructo, and Balfour. Later Years He remained in a mentorship of the 7 rangers post series, with his original trio being more flexible than the others (who are in college). Chelsea called him in the beginning of Rocky Road (2) to pay for three standard hotel rooms. He later appeared in Coaster Force vs Hexagon and met the guy that cloned his suit 10 years earlier, Lord Drayvon. A younger self who was still the teenager and the red ranger was a member of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. It is possible this timeline of Jason was erased due to the events of Shattered Grid, thus removing Hexagon from cannon or being in a different universe (like RPM, Dino Charge, and ''Kyuranger). Red Ranger '''Appearances: Hexagon 19, 20, 22 Relationships * Margaux Scott-Wife * Darwin Scott-son, Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold * Chelsea Scott-Daughter, Phantom Yellow * Louis Mitchell-Possible Son in Law, Hexagon Green/Green 2 Notes * Like in the original Hexagon Plan, he is against his original teammates and is allied with Taylor ** Unlike the original series, he never wanted to kill Tommy or any other rangers as only Shurikinger died in Hurricanger, but this was an accident * Unlike his sentai counterpart, he has no relation to Arséne Lupin and the collection does not belong to any person in particular * Marcaline said that the Scott's looked very similar to her ** This might be because Hayley's older sister, Annie, is Chelsea Scott and is intended to make fun of the fact their siblings (which would seem out of place between Koda/Yoshi and Preston/Peter) * His parents couldn't decide to call him Victor Lee or Jason David, so his name is a compromise of the 2 ** Victor Lee comes from the pitches for Bio-Man and Galaxy Rangers ** Jason David refers to castmate, Jason David Frank who portrayed Tommy Oliver See Also * Kogure-Sentai Counterpart (as the Phantom Rangers mentor) See Comparison Page * Go Hayami-Sentai Counterpart (Yellow Ranger's father) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Marcaline Von Turin-possible ancestor Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Mentors Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors With Ranger Form Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Legendary Rangers (Hexagon)